Kirie Sakurame
is one of the members of UQ Holder, ranked as No. 9, and is also the financial sponsor of all the organization's activities.UQ Holder! Chapter 31, Pages 10-11 Appearance Kirie is a young short girl. She sports long hair of light color, tied into a braid on the left side of her face, as well as on the back of her head. Kirie attire is a school uniform-like, consisting of a cap with several flowery patterns on it, a cape-like dark top with a skirt and dark boots. She's also seen wearing glasses. Personality Kirie has so far shown very shy personality. Not only she is said not to come out of her room often, the only time she is seen outside, Kirie clings to Ikkuu Ameya, to the point of hiding herself behind him. When meeting Touta for the first time, she is seen with a wary expression.UQ Holder! Chapter 31, Pages 9-13 Her true personality is actually quite rude and domineering, as she is shown yelling at Touta and telling him to act like a dog is just one example of her true personality. She looks down on Touta often referring to him as "Incompetent", despite this, she seems to be fairly familiarized with him; even developing feelings for him, as seen when she was annoyed when Santa Sasaki befriended him. She even went as far as offering to comfort him when he fell into a depression. Story Imprison Fate arc Kirie appears for the first time at the UQ Holder base. Accompanied by Ikkuu, Kirie is introduced to Touta and Kuroumaru as UQ Holder Number 9 and the largest sponsor of UQ Holder, much to the two's shock. Touta then attempts to introduce herself, however, Kirie, after putting on a wary look, hides herself behind Ikkuu. Later, as they are supposed to leave for the tower, she is approached by Touta and reveals to him that the ritual she's performing is creating a "save point".UQ Holder! Chapter 31, Pages 9-16 Investigation arc Kirie briefly appears, watching Touta's training from afar.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 43 When she reappears after Sayoko has begun her zombie attack, she ends up being held hostage and possessed until freed. She then activates her ability and sends them back, before joining the others at the bath. Abilities Enhanced Memorization Skills: Kirie, due to the nature of her immortality, possesses an enhanced ability to memorize events that occur around her from what she's said to what others have said, so that she may act them out in the event she ever has to activate her Save Points. Kirie tries her best to remember everything she's said and done while a Save Point is active, to avoid altering the timeline when she goes back in time. Magic: Kirie has shown to be able to use magic, first seen using a acceleration spell to catch up with Santa after the events of the investigation arc. Kirie also has proclaimed that due to all the time looping that she has done, it has given her enough time to learn and master many different types of spells.UQ Holder! Chapter 62, Page 4 Immortality: As a member of the UQ Holder's Numbers, Kirie possess her own unique form of Immortality. *'Reset & Restart' (リセットOKな人生 (リセット＆リスタート), Risetto OK na Jinsei (Risetto& Risutāto)): By performing a certain ritual, Kirie can set a Save Point, so at any moment she dies, Kirie goes back to the beginning point. Kirie can also take others with her as long she is grabbing them.UQ Holder! Chapter 31, Page 16UQ Holder! Chapter 33, Page 2-5 ** Time Freeze: An application of Reset & Restart that Kirie accidentally discovered when she simultaneously died and erased her Save Point. It allows anyone effected to move while the world around them is paused in time. It seems to have no perceived time limit from the prospective of those under it's effects. As it was the event that took place upon it's creation, Kirie kissing Touta is the trigger for activating and deactivating the ability. Trivia *Although it is an alternate spelling of the name 'Kirie' (or Kyrie in greek) means 'Lord' which alludes to her families rich status. *Kirie's pastime for relieving stress is manipulating the stock market in her favor. *She has her first kiss accidentally stolen from her by Touta. *It's revealed that Kirie first used and found out her time loop ability when she had starved to death at the age of four, being neglected by her parents.UQ Holder! Chapter 106, Page 11 *Kirie's deepest fear of being alone is also stemmed from being neglected by her parents. *Because of the nature of Kirie's skill-based immortality, it is unclear and also difficult to know her actual age. Although, Evangeline did mentioned that Kirie is "all grown up on the inside", noting that at the very least, she is already an adult mentally. *Despite not having considerable combat or magical skill to match the other UQ Holder Numbers, it has been shown that powerful enemies is very wary of her, particularly those in knowledge of Kirie's 'Reset & Restart' skill. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Female